Slings generally constitute a flexible strap which is attached to two points of a rifle for carrying purposes.
In certain instances however, shorter target slings have been used to try and stabilize the shooting position of the gun by counteracting the repulsive upward force of the gun upon firing. Such target slings are attached from the forward part of the barrel of the gun to a region above the elbow around the biceps area of a shooter. Other target slings are attached around the hand or wrist of a shooter. However, there are disadvantages to either configuration of use.
First, the sling around the wrist is almost the same as holding the barrel of the gun in the hand so therefore it does not reduce the repulsive jerking of the gun upon firing. Furthermore, wrapping the sling around the biceps is also not entirely effective because it tends to provide a sling which extends longitudinally in a direction approximately parallel to the stock of the rifle. Such biceps engaging target slings do not extend obliquely downward at an angle, such as to the forearm of the user between the wrist and the elbow.
Furthermore, when aiming and firing shoulder held firearms such as rifles, the force of the gun counteracts the muscular holding power of the shooter holding the gun, thereby causing the barrel to shake and jerk upwards upon firing. This motion reduces the effectiveness of the shooter's aim upon firing, due to the up and down movements imparted by the barrel upon the firing of the gun. As noted above, a known method of reducing such movements is the use of flexible slings which are placed around the wrist or the upper arm of the user.
Among related target slings are those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,979 of Crandall, which describes a rifle sling which extends from the front part of the rifle block to around the marksman's biceps area of the arm. U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,155 of Salvador is similar in configuration to the Crandall patent.
U. S. Pat. No. 5,353,538 of Hakedal describes a sling around both the upper arm and the hand of the shooter.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,867 of Vest describes a strap for an archer which extends upward from the belt of the archer to the forearm of the archer. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,840 of Pepper describes a rifle sling similar to that of Crandall and Salvador, wrapping around the biceps.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,808 of Steen describes an elastic sling which attaches to the barrel of a rifle, which includes a wrist band for attaching to the wrist around the hand of the marksman.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,357,363 of Smith also describes a gun sling which is attached above the elbow around the biceps of the shooter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,482 of Bresan describes a forearm support for a handgun which supports the firearm. But it is a rigid frame, not a strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,874 of Troncoso describes a device similar to that of Bresan.
Other rigid forearm supports for handguns include U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,936 of La Coss, U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,877 of Andrews, U.S. Pat. No. 1,027,556 of Marshall, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,396 of Smith.
These target slings and rigid supports do not provide a flexible but stable engagement of a target sling between a gun barrel and the forearm of a shooter. Furthermore, they do not provide a flexible annular clasp around the forearm of the shooter.